


First Fever

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first "fever kiss" of the Glamnation tour, Tommy and Adam can't wait to be alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fever

The darkness of the night caused the windows of the tour bus to be completely tinted. Reflections of the street light shone on the glass and inside, two brown eyes peeked out, blinking rapidly.  
Tommy could see Adam approaching the bus, several yards away. His gait was confidant, his chin lifted. Despite the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and flip-flops, he was still strutting like a rockstar. The high of performing had yet to decrease, and the screaming fans at the meet and greet had probably stroked his ego even further.  
Tommy slid back down on the couch, his heart pounding. He could feel adrenaline firing his blood, a hint of arousal mixing into a hot, needy cocktail.  
Fuck. He thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Get it together. Its not like it was the first kiss. Remember the fucking AMAs? Yes, yes, of course he remembered. How could he forget? It was the single, most erotic, exciting, exhilarating, and frightening moments of his life. He had told Adam from the beginning that he could touch him. Adam was already doing that offstage. Adam was generally a touchy-feely person. Tommy, however, had thought that Adam might tell him beforehand about any onstage kissing. That night at the AMAs, Adam had taken him completely by surprise. Maybe it had made the effect better. Whatever the reason, it had stirred a controversy that apparently hadn't ended for Adam after that night.  
Since Adam wasn't singing “For Your Entertainment” at every performance on GlamNation, he had chosen “Fever” for his “Tommy petting” moments, as he liked to call them. The first thirteen shows had been only a little hair-pulling or sexual stroking of his chest and arm. Every time, however, Adam got closer, the expression on his face a little more aroused with each performance. Tommy knew that Adam wanted to kiss him, but he hadn't thought that he would actually do it. “For Your Entertainment” had been one night. GlamNation was almost every night, and if Adam kissed Tommy at one show, Tommy and Adam both knew that the fans would expect the same action at the rest of the shows. Tommy wondered, wouldn't it be a little obvious what they were doing offstage if Adam splayed their passionate, yet often sloppy kisses all over the world?  
Tonight, however, Adam had been especially fired up. He had paced back and forth about the stage, thrusting his body about during “Voodoo”, “Down the Rabbit Hole” and “Ring of Fire.” When they came to “Fever” Tommy had placed himself next to the stairs, waiting for his hair to be yanked out of the scalp as Adam sauntered down. When Adam reached the bottom of the stairs, he hadn't grabbed Tommy's hair. Instead, he had slid up close to him before grabbing his chin and pulling him forward. The touch felt familiar, except at the AMAs, Adam had gotten him by the neck. The kiss had been quick, but passionate and stunning. The fans' mouth had dropped open, as if the Glamberts could hardly believed that they had just witnessed a re-run of the AMAs before they started screaming louder than before. NYC had definitely gotten a special treat from the one and only, Mr. Adam Lambert.  
Tommy, however, wasn't worried about ratings and fan approval like Adam was. He could only think about what would happen now, after the show was over and they were both too aroused to wait until they got back to the hotel room.  
Tommy turned about on the couch to peek out the window again. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw that Adam was close. His expression looked determined, but very aroused behind the plastic-framed sunglasses. Tommy wanted to yell at him to take them off because it was goddamn night but he sat frozen on the couch instead.  
He barely breathed as he heard the doors of the bus open and then the creaking of the floor as Adam made his way to the back.  
The door opened and Adam stood in the doorway. He didn't turn on the lights. He just took off his sunglasses and tossed them to the floor, as if he didn't care if he ever picked them up again.  
His blue-green eyes were darker than usual, his breaths heavy in the silence of the bus. “Come here.” He said his voice low.  
Tommy could barely force himself to move from the couch. When he did, Adam reached out and pulled him to him, his lips meeting his demandingly. Tommy broke out of his trance, his hands lifting to grip the front of Adam's shirt.  
Adam's tongue dipped into his mouth, as hot and heavy as it had been earlier on the stage. This time, however, he didn't have to stop to sing the next notes of the song. The kiss endured with Adam's tongue plunging deep into Tommy's mouth, his lips hungrily devouring Tommy's.  
Tommy's reached up, pushing the beanie that Adam was wearing off his head in order to sink his fingers into Adam's thick dark hair. Adam moaned softly in reaction, pushing Tommy back.  
“Oh my God,” He whispered softly, tearing his lips from Tommy's, “I want you so bad, baby. I need you.” He moaned.  
Tommy's heart was caught up in his throat, throbbing too fast. He could feel Adam's erection digging into his stomach, already completely hard. Adam pulled him closer, tilting his hips again Tommy, pressing the hot bulge harder into him, “Feel me, baby, I'm so hard.” Adam's words ended in a groan, his lips dragging over Tommy's jaw and neck.  
“Adam,” Tommy gasped, unable to say anything, unlike Adam who always words to describe what he was feeling.  
Adam pushed him back harder, forcing him onto the couch. He shoved books, magazines, earbuds, and iPods off of the seat, scattering the items on the floor. Once Tommy was laid out on the couch, he slid between his legs, pushing Tommy's shirt away from his stomach. His lips came down, wet and hot, pressing against Tommy's quivering stomach. Tommy felt arousal clench his lower regions, working to make him as hard as Adam already was. He moaned, sliding his fingers down into Adam's hair once more, holding onto the thick, soft strands as Adam's mouth worked quickly down his stomach, following the line of soft hair that disappeared underneath the edge of Tommy's pants. His tongue slid slickly out, spreading saliva over Tommy's navel and lower. Tommy shuddered deep inside, a moan slipping out of his lips.  
“God, Adam,” He whispered softly.  
Adam's hands slid up Tommy's thighs, the warmth of his flesh heating him through the material of his jeans. Tommy quivered once more as Adam's fingers found the button and zipper, tearing his pants open.  
“I want your cock naked, baby,” Adam whispered, his breaths already labored as he hooked his fingers under the edge of Tommy's pants as well as his boxers. He yanked them down quickly, pulling Tommy's erect cock free of the material. He didn't bother to take them all the way off around Tommy's shoes. He pushed them down to his thighs, far enough get his hands on all of Tommy' sensitive, wanting parts.  
“Oooh, my kitty,” Adam moaned, his hot breath washing over Tommy's manhood. Tommy quavered, his fingers tightening in Adam's hair, trying to pull him closer. “Oh, baby, so hard.” Adam murmured, drawing his lips over Tommy's length, barely teasing.  
“Adam, please...” The words left Tommy's lips, not for the last time that night, Tommy was certain.  
“Oh, you want it.” Adam went on his, his voice low and arousing.  
“Adam,” Tommy's voice firmed and he yanked on his hair.  
“Shh, shh, tell me you were hard on stage.” Adam said, his words startling Tommy. He froze with his fingers wrapped around Adam's hair, his thighs straining against his tight jeans. “I was...” Adam said, “I know you were behind that big bass.... tell me you were.”  
Tommy bit hard on his lower lip, his nostrils flaring. He knew Adam wasn't going to give him what he wanted until he said what Adam wanted.  
“I was...” His voice failed him the first time and he pressed his eyes shut, “I was hard... on stage.” He whispered, his voice weak.  
“Again, like you really...really want it.” Adam said.  
“I was hard on stage.” Tommy's voice was hardly a whimper as Adam's lips brushed him once more, his fingernails digging into Tommy's bare thighs.  
“Mmm.” Adam said, his tongue sliding over to lazily tease Tommy's head. Tommy's hips jerked up at the simple touch, a gasp catching in his throat. “Say it again... louder..” Adam said, his voice sounding all too delighted by what he was making Tommy admit. “Call me rockstar...”  
Tommy moaned, turning his face into the back of the couch, “Adam, please...” He moaned, but when Adam didn't respond, he swallowed and made his tongue work, “I was...I was hard on stage...rockstar...” The last word came out in thin whisper, his arousal stealing away his strength to speak.  
“Ohh...” Adam moaned, low in his throat, a sound that sent arousal spiraling straight down into his stomach and lower. His cock twitched against Adam's skimming lips. “Oh, baby, I want to fuck you so hard.” He said, his fingers digging deeper into Tommy's straining, taut thighs. Tommy's hips lifted up as Adam's breath blew on his with each word.  
“Yes..” He whispered, his ass aching for the feeling of Adam's big, hard cock deep inside him, touching that sweet spot. “I want it now...” He moaned, the words flowing from his lips without his mind telling them to.  
Despite Adam's words, his lips still descended upon Tommy's full, aching cock. He took him fully into his mouth, sucking deep, swallowing to pull him farther in. Tommy's eyes shot open, his already wide brown eyes, opening wider at the sensation. His hips skyrocketed off the couch and stayed suspended as Adam began to suck, quickly working him towards completion.  
“Adam...” Tommy gapsed, the name breathy and weak. His fingers became even more entangled in Adam's hair, the glitter from the strands sticking to his perspiring flesh.  
Adam slowly let him out of his mouth, whispering, “God, I can taste you already.”  
“Adam, please... I want you...” Tommy said, tugging weakly on Adam's hair. “Give it to me... please...”  
“Oh, shush,” Adam murmured against his cock. “I will...”  
“When?” Tommy moaned, pressing his head back against the couch.  
Without answering, Adam's mouth covered him once more, taking him up to the edge of the pinnacle of pleasure. He hovered once more as Adam sucked hard before his teeth scraped back down to his head. His lips kissed before his tongue curled out to rim his head in tormenting circles. Tommy writhed beneath him, the heels of his boots that he was still wearing digging into the couch cushions. One slipped off, landing hard on the floor. He used the leverage of the firmer floor of the bus to push himself hard against Adam's mouth, thrusting desperately now. His pants were in the way, pressing against Adam's throat but neither cared.  
“God, fuck it, Adam!” Tommy cried, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his body aching at the very center – aching to come, aching to for Adam to fuck him.  
Suddenly, Adam released him once more.  
“Adam!” Tommy cried, exasperated by his teasing.  
“I want it just as bad as you.” Adam assured, dragging his hand down from Tommy's thighs to push his pants down farther to his knees. His hands slid up, brushing Tommy's testicles. They sat heavy and aching between his legs, holding his abundant release inside. When Adam touched them, Tommy could feel the flesh practically quiver.  
“Adam,” It was a whimper, a plea this time.  
Adam sat back. The color was high on his cheeks, even in the dim of the bus. His hair was a mess from first the performance and then Tommy's running his fingers through it. His eyes were sharp blue now, his glossy lips full and parted. He began to tear his t-shirt off, his hands quickly sliding down to his sweatpants once the shirt was removed. Tommy sat up, his cock aching with the movement. He grabbed the waistband of Adam's sweats and yanked hard. Adam sprang free and Tommy's arousal shot higher as he realized that Adam had simply gone without underwear. His hard length stood up straight in front of Tommy, begging for his mouth.  
Tommy grabbed Adam's hips, pulling him forward before Adam could protest. His mouth surrounded him, sucking hard at the already fully aroused flesh. Tommy's eyes fluttered closed as he drew his mouth hotly over Adam's length.  
“Oh, God, baby,” Adam whispered, on hand at Tommy's neck, the other at the top of his head, gripping his hair. “Yes, suck it...” He whispered, his hips undulating slowly against Tommy's mouth. “Get me wet...” His dirty talk did nothing to make Tommy less desperate. Instead, it only made him want to tear his mouth from Adam's cock and give him his ass. But he stubbornly kept his lips tight around Adam, determining to give him the same torture as he had received.  
“Yes, I've wanted this... all night...” Adam whispered, his voice hoarse. “I wanted... to fuck you... on that...” A groaned interrupted his speech as Tommy's teeth scraped softly, “that goddamn stage...” He ground out, his body bowing against Tommy's smaller frame. Tommy sucked hard, pulling Adam deep into his throat. He lifted a hand between Adam's legs, finding Adam's own testicles firm and aching. Adam clenched his teeth, a groan slipping out in a form of a growl as he tried to repress the sound.  
“Mmm.” Tommy moaned against Adam's cock, sending the vibrations along his flesh, and the sound to his ears.  
“Tommy...” Adam gaspsed, the thrusting of his hips becoming ragged. “I want to fuck you.. so hard... right now...”  
Tommy pulled his mouth away from Adam's cock, finding his erect and glistening with his saliva. He looked up at Adam wantonly, “You promise?”  
Adam nodded quickly. His hands were shaking slightly as found the lube, somewhere in the mess on the bus. Tommy pushed his shoes and pants off his feet and legs as Adam searched. He found his own body quivering with arousal and need as he lowered himself back down on the couch, naked except for his t-shirt.  
“Take that off too, babe,” Adam said as he began to open the bottle of lube.  
Tommy yanked if off over his head, tossing the now sweat-dampened material away into a pile with the rest of his clothes. He lay shivering and naked on the couch, awaiting Adam's touch.  
Adam squeezed the lube out onto his fingers, rubbing the clear lubricant over his hard and aching cock. His eyes slid shut, a moaning slipping from his full lips as he lathered himself in the lube. Tommy watched, his heart racing even quicker if that were possible as he watched Adam prepare himself.  
At last, Adam's eyes opened, and he looked down at Tommy hazily before putting more lube onto his fingers and pushing Tommy's legs apart.  
“Spread, baby,” He whispered, his clean fingers running up the inside of his thigh with a tickling sensation. Tommy spread his thighs apart, leaving his entrance vulnerable to Adam's touch and his cock. He gasped as he felt the cool, wet lube against his flesh. Adam pressed his fingers between Tommy's buttocks, finding his entrance taut.  
“Relax, kitty,” Adam said, his fingers massaging him until he could open him and press his fingers inside, first one and then two. Tommy gripped the couch as Adam's fingers pleasuring him while lubricating him. He could feel them curling inside him, almost touching that spot. Tommy thought he might come right then and there if Adam continued to finger him like this.  
At last Adam pulled his hand back. He pushed Tommy's bent legs up against his sides, leaving his ass open to his intruding cock. He pressed closer, his tip finding Tommy's entrance. He pushed Tommy's knees over his shoulders as he thrust forward. Tommy cried out as Adam sank into him, his full length pressing deeper.  
“Adam, Adam...” He gasped, his fingers sinking into the couch as his back arched. The action curved his butt up against Adam, pushing his cock deeper.  
Adam ground his hips, circling his cock inside Tommy. Tommy nearly screamed, and then lost his breath all together as Adam hit that spot.  
Adam pulled out completely, causing Tommy's back to sink back down as he groaned.  
“Adam...” He whispered, “Please.. you promised...”  
Adam thrust into him suddenly again, his slick cock pressing easily into Tommy's small, taut body. “You're so fucking tight on the first thrust.” Adam said, his fingers gripping the undersides of Tommy's thighs.  
“Please...” Tommy whispered once more, looking up at Adam with large, dark, pleading eyes.  
Adam's hips thrust once more, establishing a more steady rhythm. His eyes squeezed shut as the muscles of his lean, broad chest clenched over and over against Tommy's legs.  
Tommy moved his hips against Adam's, circling against his thrust, waiting for Adam to hit the spot that would send him over the edge.  
“Oh, Tommy baby,” Adam whispered, his thrust becoming labored very quickly. They were both already fully aroused from their stage play and then their oral teasing here in the bus. Tommy didn't care how quickly he came. He just wanted it, as hard and as satisfying as he could.  
Adam's pressed his mouth against Tommy's knee, moaning with each thrust. “Come on, baby...” He whispered.  
Tommy reached down, grasping his own cock. His fingers shook as rubbed his hand over his palm.  
“That's it, baby,” Adam encouraged in a breathless voice. “Make it come.”  
Tommy's fingers found his head and the pre-orgasm cum that was clinging to it. It became more abundant as he neared climax. His rubbed his palm over his head, taking the wetness with him as his hand slid down to pump firmly over his cock. His body twisted and clenched with the pleasure, squeezing Adam's cock deeper inside him. His mouth stretched out, his hand nearly stilling, as Adam hit deep.  
“Oh, God, oh, God..” Tommy gasped over and over. His stomach began to clench. “Yes, yes...” He whispered, deliriously.  
Above him, Adam was leaning hard against him, his thrusts hard and labored. He slid his hands down from Tommy's legs, grabbing him by the ass and pulling him hard against him. When Tommy's muscles clenched, the breath left him.  
They both began to fall, Tommy's body beginning to spasm only seconds before Adam. He cried out, his voice sounding loud in the space of the bus. His jerked up against Adam, writhing on the couch cushions. His knees, which were still over Adam's shoulders, almost pulled Adam off the couch as he shook, trembling and coming apart with the strength of the orgasm. It ravaged him deeply inside, sending pleasure up into his brain. He ejaculated hard, his cum dampened his chest and hand.  
Adam came inside him a moment later, his face twisting in pleasure, his body thrusting against Tommy as the spasms took him. His semen rushed into him hotly, sending one last shudder over Tommy's body.  
Adam pushed Tommy's legs off his shoulders, collapsing on top of his pretty kitty's smaller body. He breathed hard against him, his brushing rushing over Tommy's chest. “Oh... my... God..” he whispered.  
Tommy's chest rose and fell heavily, taking Adam's head with it. “Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Tommy asked.  
Adam lifted his head, grinning, “I think I should it add it to every show, don't you think?”  
“That was goddamn torture.” Tommy said.  
“That was goddamn heaven.” Adam contradicted, lowering his head back against Tommy's chest. “That was the best fuck ever.”  
“Just one?” Tommy asked. “That's all I get for you putting me through that torture the rest of the show, you bastard?”  
Adam lifted his head once more, his a naughty smile twisting his lips. “We have the rest of the night, baby,” His eyes darkened further, “And the next show, and the next show, and the next show...”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments!


End file.
